


The Nietzschean's Woman

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone takes something that belongs to Tyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nietzschean's Woman

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Nietzschean's Woman  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Beka  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,363  
>  **Summary:** Someone takes something that belongs to Tyr.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com) fest 13

His lips were pressed into a thin line as he stared off into the darkness. “What’s taking you three so long?”

“She won’t hold still.”

The man blinked at the statement in disbelief. “Did you really think she was going to hold still so that you could tie her up?” He shook his head at the sheer stupidity of some people. _Honestly, it was so hard to get good help these days._ “Just hurry up. And make sure you bind her real tight. I’ve seen this broad in a fight. She knows how to do some damage.” The shorter man stared at the woman struggling as the three men did as they were told. He didn’t know why the man who had hired him wanted her but in his profession it paid not to ask any questions.

 

Forty-five minutes later he stood in front of the guy who had wanted the woman kidnapped. “Do you have my payment?”

The older gentleman nodded his head. “Do you have what I want?”

Without another word the short man whistled and his three accomplices frog marched the woman out between them. One was cradling his arm, the other was missing two front teeth and one was sporting what would guarantee to be a real shiner of a black eye. 

“I see there wasn’t any problem acquiring her.” He ignored the glares that were sent his way and tossed a bag of coins towards the boss of the hired men. “I believe that is the sum we’ve agreed on plus a little extra for your trouble.” He smiled as he nodded his head towards the bound woman. “Now if you will help me get Anasazi’s woman into the...”

The man with the missing front teeth quickly interrupted. “Wait. What?” His eyes widened with worry. Anasazi? As in Tyr Anasazi?” He waited until the other man nodded. “You had us kidnap...” He ran his hand through his thinning hair. He couldn’t believe this. “The Nie... We thought she was just his lover. You didn’t tell us she was the Nietzschean's woman.”

“Lover, woman.” He shrugged his shoulders. “What difference does that make?”

The leader’s mouth hung open in shock. “What difference does...” He shook his head at the man’s ignorance. “I’ll tell you what difference it makes. A lover is just sex. A woman belongs and you don’t take something that belongs to a Nietzschean not if you want to live and especially a woman that belongs to Tyr Anasazi. You’ve just signed your own death warrant and you’ve dragged us into it as well. We want no part of it. We’ll be taking our leave now.” With a nod of agreement the other three men followed their leader as he turned and began to walk away. Without warning the four men fell silently to the ground, dead. No one noticed the gentleman walking away with a satisfied smile on his face. He had the girl, his money and very soon he would have the Nietzschean. 

 

 

“Where is Beka?” Tyr leaned across Dylan’s desk to stare directly into Dylan Hunt’s eyes.” 

“Hello, Tyr. It’s nice to see you. I’m fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?”

If Tyr noticed the sarcasm in Dylan’s voice he chose to ignore it. “She hasn’t returned from the ‘simple’ mission you sent her on and there hasn’t been any contact from her in the last couple of hours.” He knew he should have gone with her. There was never anything simple about Dylan Hunt’s plans. “If anything’s happened to her I will....”

 _He knew it!_ Dylan quickly interrupted. “Why, Tyr it almost sounds as if you care about Beka. But surely that can’t be true since she’s not a Nietzschean.”

A growl escaped Tyr as he glared at the captain.

 _Apparently now wasn’t the time to tease Tyr about his feelings._ Dylan tilted his head back and returned Tyr’s look. “I don’t know where she is at the moment, Tyr. But I will find out. Andro....”

“Captain, there’s an urgent communication for you from the planet below.”

“On screen.” He turned slightly in his chair to get a better look. 

The inside of an opulent room, it’s colors rich in reds and yellows, was the only thing on the screen.

From somewhere in the room a voice began to speak. “Hello, Captain Hunt. I’ll get straight to the point, shall I?” Whoever was behind the voice paused for a moment before he continued, “My name is Chancellor Ruebens. I may have something of yours.” In the shadows, where they couldn’t see him a nasty smile crossed his face. “Tell me, have you lost something recently? Something of great importance, perhaps?”

Tyr’s growl echoed through the command deck as he fought for control. Dylan held his hand up to silence his weapons officer. “I’m a busy man, Chancellor. I don’t have time for games. So either get to the point or this conversation is over.”

“Fine. I have your second in command. I believe you call her Beka Valentine. And unless you hand over Tyr Anasazi I will kill her. Is that pointed enough for you, Captain? You have four hours to make your decision.” A smug look began to spread across his face as he stepped into view. “Just so you can be assured that I do indeed have her...” He held up his hand. Dangling from his fingers was a choker they had both seen Beka wear on numerous occasions. “And Tyr, I know you’ll make the right choice. She’s much too pretty to be left to suffer, don’t you agree?”

The Nietzschean stared at the screen unable to believe his eyes. A lot of years had passed but he would never forget those eyes.

If only he had been able to kill the little boy when he had the chance. But despite what his father had done he hadn’t been able to kill an innocent child. And now Beka must suffer for his one moment of weakness.

As the screen went blank Dylan turned to look at Tyr. “Someone you know, Tyr? Would you care to share it with the rest of the class?”

“I haven’t seen Nathaniel Ruebens since he was a child. He harbors great hatred for me.”

When it was plain Tyr had no intention of continuing Dylan prompted, “Why? What could you have possibly done to this man as a child?”

“I killed his father.” His admission echoed through the room.

Dylan ran his hand through his hair and waited. 

Finally, Tyr began to speak again. “Ruebens was one of the men who held me captive.” He refused to say the word ‘owned’. “As soon as I was able I killed him for the degradation I had suffered at his hands.” 

The Captain nodded his head. “No one can fault you for that, Tyr. It was self defense.”

Tyr slowly shook his head. “Look at you, Dylan. You’ve known me for years and still you don’t know the Nietzscheans as well as you should.” His lips curled back into a snarl of remembered hatred. “I killed him in his sleep.”

“I’d like to hear the rest of the story, Tyr. I think there’s more to it than that. But for now I think we should come up with a plan on getting Beka back.” Dylan quickly held up his hand to stop Tyr. He knew exactly what Tyr would say. “Rushing in, guns blazing and shooting everyone in sight isn’t plan A.” He shot Tyr a half smile. “That’s plan B if the first plan doesn’t work.”

Tyr bowed his head. He didn’t much care what plan they used as long as he got Beka back. Plan A or B didn’t matter. Either way Ruebens would end up dead. He would make sure of it.

Dylan stood and began to walk out of the room. “One question Tyr. Any idea why he gave four hours? I can’t believe he would think it would take you that long to make up your mind.”

Tyr followed Dylan out of his office. “He doesn’t. He just wants me to imagine the things he could have done to Beka, how much he could make her suffer in that length of time.” 

“Don’t imagine, Tyr.”

“Too late.” Tyr snarled as he set his forcelance to kill.

 

Dylan and Tyr stood outside the Chancellor’s compound, their forcelances held tightly in their hands. As soon as Tyr made a motion to step forward Dylan grabbed him by the arm and held him back. “That’s plan B. We have a plan A remember, Tyr?”

A long, low growl erupted from deep within him as he stared at his captain. “Fine.”

“I’ll go inside first.” He quickly continued to speak as Tyr made a noise. “I know you want to go in there but face it, Tyr. That’s exactly what this guy wants. The last thing he will be expecting is me.” 

Without another word Dylan walked carefully towards the door.

Nietzscheans weren’t known for their patience in waiting and especially not Tyr Anasazi. It didn’t take him long to catch up to Dylan.

“What are you doing? I thought we had agreed that you were going to wait and provide back up.” Dylan whispered the words harshly through clenched teeth.

“No. That’s what you agreed. I merely said fine.” Tyr bared his teeth at Dylan in a semblance of a smile.

“Look, Tyr....” 

Tyr quickly interrupted. “No you look, Dylan. He has Beka.” He quietly whispered. “She’s mine, my woman and he knows that. Why do you think he chose her of all people to use to get to me?”

For a split second Dylan was struck mute at Tyr’s words. He had known there was a flirtation going on between the two of them. How could he not? Hell, the whole crew had known. It wasn’t as if either one of them was any good at hiding it. Or maybe they weren’t trying to hide it. But not in his wildest dreams would he had ever thought of the two of them as a couple. Tyr had always been so adamant about wanting a Nietzschean woman. “She’s your... How long have you two been...?” For some reason he was having trouble getting the words out. 

Dylan watched with amazement as Tyr ducked his head and began to stammer.

“We... uh...” He stopped and cleared his throat before he tried again. “That is Beka and I...”

With a smile on his face he took pity on Tyr. “We can discuss the whys and hows when we get back on board the Andromeda. Right now let’s just complete the rescue.” He took a step back and motioned for Tyr to proceed him. “Shall we?”

A thankful look crossed Tyr’s face as he nodded his head and took the lead.

“Who are we rescuing?”

Both men jumped at the voice behind them and quickly spun around.

Beka Valentine stood behind them with a satisfied look on her face.

“Beka!” They both said in unison. “How did you and where is the Chancellor?” Followed in quick succession.

“Ruebens had me brought to him when he’d gotten word that you two had arrived on the planet.” She squatted down behind the bushes and signaled for them to do the same. “He told the men guarding me to keep an eye out for you.”

Tyr couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Where’s Ruebens, Beka?”

She motioned with her head towards the door. “He’s in there holding his nuts.”

Dylan shook his head at the look in Tyr’s eyes. “No. Tyr.”

“She’s mine. He touched her, scared her...” He ignored the indignant sound that came from Beka and continued, “No one touches what belongs to me.”

“Now see here, Tyr.” Beka began but it was too late.

Without another word, Tyr had already left. 

It would have been the perfect time to have a heart to heart but Dylan and Beka were too embarrassed to say anything. They kept quiet in case Tyr should need their help but no noise came to them as they waited for his return. And within seconds he was back.

“Is he?”

“He will not be taking anything else of mine ever again.” There was harshness in the tone of Tyr’s voice but also something else. Something that admitted how much pain he would have suffered if he had lost Beka.

Beka stood up and poked her finger in Tyr’s chest. “When we get back to the ship you and I are going to have to have a long talk about your tendency to call me yours.” 

Tyr grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. “Do you deny that you are mine, my woman?” He placed a gently kiss on the tip of each finger before he let her hand go. “Are you not this Nietzschean’s woman?”

Beka turned her head to look at Dylan as if asking him to intervene but he was shaking his head and quickly began to walk away.

“Now is not the time, Tyr. We should get back to Andromeda before his guards...”

Tyr growled deep in his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Now is the perfect time.” He was determined she was going to admit here and now that they weren’t just playing a game with each. What they had was real and it was way past time they both owned up to it.

“Fine.” She let loose a growl of her own. “I’m yours.”

He shook his head. “You could’ve said that with more...”

She quickly interrupted. “I swear to you, Tyr. When we get back to the ship I will show you just how much of your woman I am.” Beka looked over her shoulder at the approaching guards. “If we get back.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Without warning Tyr scooped Beka up in his arms and began to run. It wasn’t usually in his nature to run from a fight but he had already gotten what he had came for. His enemy was dead and his woman was in his arms. What more could any Nietzschean ever ask for?


End file.
